Doujinshi
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. —Doujinshi —leyó, esforzándose por pronunciarlo correctamente. Parpadeó con sorpresa cuándo descubrió la portada más de cerca. Él y Ladybug se hallaban en un apretado abrazo, sus rostros apenas separados por unos pocos centímetros. Adrien tragó saliva, sintiendo sus propias mejillas calentarse. Ni siquiera leyó el título, lo abrió en una página al azar.
_**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Doujinshi**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

El cristal del escaparate reflejaba la imagen de un Adrien indeciso, con su mirada verde moviéndose insistentemente por el interior de la tienda. Después de permanecer allí durante unos segundos más, finalmente decidió moverse. Caminó hacia la entrada, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de entrar. Se aseguró de sonreír cuándo le dedicó un rápido saludo al dependiente, y luego se apresuró por los pasillos. No tardó mucho en encontrar la imagen de Ladybug, que se alzaba con majestuosidad enfrente de las estanterías, localizada en una de las secciones especialmente destinadas a los variados artículos inspirados en los populares superhéroes de París.

Sonrió; aquello era lo que estaba buscando. Se permitió echarle un vistazo a la imagen de Ladybug, destacando lo hermosa que se apreciaba, así cómo detenerse a observar más cuidadosamente los demás objetos. Ahí podrías encontrar de todo; desde pósters y camisetas, hasta figuras y peluches. Cerró los ojos e inspiró; se sentía cómo el paraíso, rodeado de tantas Ladybugs sonriéndole. No obstante, no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, si no la pequeña estantería situada cerca. Estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de las replicas de un ejemplar de una especie de cómic, por lo que dedujo que era algo nuevo que acababan de incluir. Curioso, se acercó.

— Doujinshi —leyó, esforzándose por pronunciarlo correctamente. Arqueó las cejas y se atrevió a agarrar uno de los libros denominados '' _Doujinshi_ '' para hojearlo. Era bastante delgado y ligero, por lo que supuso que no contendría demasiadas páginas. Parpadeó con sorpresa cuándo descubrió la portada más de cerca. Él y Ladybug se hallaban en un apretado abrazo, sus rostros apenas separados por unos pocos centímetros. Un bonito rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes clavados en los del otro. Adrien tragó saliva, sintiendo sus propias mejillas calentarse. Ni siquiera leyó el título, lo abrió en una página al azar.

'' _— Ladybug, te amo —dijo Chat Noir, su expresión bien detallada transmitía su emoción al pronunciar aquellas palabras.''_

Casi deja caer el libro a causa de la vergüenza.

— ¿Q-qué es esto?

Pero, a pesar de que luchaba con la necesidad de darse la vuelta e irse, —no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si alguien le pillaba leyendo eso— debía reconocer que Chat Noir estaba bien dibujado, aunque su aspecto era más maduro que el del real. Sin poder detenerse a sí mismo, continuó curioseando la página, hasta que reconoció los delicados trazos que correspondían a una figura femenina conocida para él; Ladybug. Quizás estuvo unos segundos de más contemplando, maravillado, la forma en la que la retrataron. Incluso su imagen impresa en un simple papel conseguía disparar su ritmo cardíaco. En la viñeta, ella había reaccionado con sorpresa ante la declaración de su compañero, sus ojos amplios y su boca ligeramente abierta.

'' _— Chat Noir... ''_

Adrien suspiró, admirando el sonrojo de la heroína. ¿Podía ser más tierna?

En la siguiente viñeta, Chat Noir se había hincado sobre una de sus rodillas y le había extendido una rosa. El rubio se percató entonces de que ambos estaban en la Torre Eiffel y, a juzgar por el fondo oscuro, era de noche. El artista había hecho un buen trabajo usando a su favor los elementos del escenario, proporcionándole una atmósfera íntima y romántica jugando con las luces y la sombras. La adrenalina corría furiosamente por sus venas cuándo paseó su mirada hasta la otra página, ansioso por descubrir lo que sucedería a continuación. En el fondo, él no estaba muy seguro de que ella fuese aceptar la rosa. Mas fue grande su sorpresa al notar que, de hecho, la chica la había recibido de buena gana, aunque su rostro expresaba algo de vacilación. Fue extraño, pero Adrien experimentó algo cercano a la felicidad por su propio álter ego, casi cómo si su propio Chat Noir interno lo celebrase y, sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación él no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos cuándo más abajo ellos rompieron la distancia y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

El doujinshi finalmente cayó descuidadamente al suelo por culpa de sus temblorosas manos. Su rostro, en aquellos instantes, ya había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para agacharse y recoger rápidamente el pequeño libro para que no le regañasen.

La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir besándose? ¿era eso posible? él siempre había visto aquello cómo algo difícil, por no decir que era completamente imposible. Y es que, en primer lugar, la verdadera Ladybug habría ignorado su confesión o, peor, se hubiese reído. Pero bien, cómo había escuchado por ahí en más de una ocasión, _soñar es gratis_. Y mentiría si no admitiese que más de una vez en mitad de la noche había fantaseado con recibir un beso de su lady.

Tragó saliva, sin atreverse a devolver la mirada al doujinshi. Se preguntó, ¿qué tipo de persona se dedicaba a dibujarlos a ellos dos en esa situación?

Reuniendo valor, le echó otro vistazo. Sus bocas perfectamente conectadas, no daban oportunidad a que hubiese duda alguna; era un beso en toda regla. La visión de esa escena bastó para que se pusiera rígido. Se llevó los dedos a sus propios labios, acariciándolos distraídamente. Suspiró y negó, si bien lo había disfrutado en su momento, la sola comparación era triste. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que, tras unos minutos de estar ahí de pie, mirando fijamente aquella página, volviese a formar una sonrisa bobalicona, antes de abrazar el doujinshi contra su pecho.

¡Estaba decidido! esa misma tarde iría a la mejor floristería de la ciudad y compraría una rosa, no sin antes haber citado a Ladybug en la Torre Eiffel.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Afsagjk no sé qué es esto, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Se me ocurrió cuándo vi un par de imágenes por tumblr y pinterest de Adrien todo vestido tipo fanboy de Ladybug, o, incluso pidiéndole a Nathäniel que dibujase un doujinshi Ladynoir para él. Así que decidí combinarlos de alguna forma y... salió esto. Fue cómo, ''¿cómo reaccionaría Adrien si descubriese que hay doujinshis Ladynoir?'' al imaginármelo resultó ser bastante cómico, ¡el pobre se moriría de amor!(?). Pero vamos, supongo que, siendo ellos dos figuras públicas, sería normal que hubiesen personas cómo nosotros(?) y se obsesionasen con ellos hasta el punto de dibujarlos juntos y eso, ¡es lo bueno que tiene esta serie!_

 _Pobre Adrien, ¿conseguirá un beso de Ladybug? ¿o se estrellará dolorosamente con la realidad y se irá con las manos vacías? ¡dejadme un review con vuestra opinión!_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
